Abriendo tu corazón
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Alexander ha tenido una vida difícil y haría todo lo que fuera por lo que quedaba de su familia aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia felicidad. Magnus ha sufrido decepción tras decepción y que le hayan roto el corazón más de una vez. Lo único que le importa en su hijo, sus amigos y su trabajo. Pero es inevitable que se conozcan y el amor comience a surgir. ¿Pero qué harán?


Uno: Como cualquier otra mañana

Alexander abrió sus ojos justo en el instante en que la alarma de su celular sonó como todas las mañanas a la misma hora. Estiro el cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza, cayéndole su cabello sobre la frente, antes de levantarse. Tomo una toalla y salió de su cuarto directo al baño para ducharse. El agua fría fue como una acaricia ruda pero le ayudo a despertar por completo.

Al salir solo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura para abajo, choco con su hermano Max que acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días Max

Le sacudió el cabello y sonrió ante la mueca de su hermano menor.

-¡Ehy! ¡No soy un niño!-se quejó cruzando los brazos

-Max, tienes diez años, técnicamente eres un niño

Pero a pesar de su edad y su corta estatura, su hermano desprendía un aura que reflejaba madurez cuando miraban sus enormes ojos grises detrás de sus lentes, todo por haber vivido todas esas experiencias que la vida les había dado. Los dos habían madurado muy rápido y Alexander se esforzaba porque su hermano viviera y disfrutara de su niñez que se merecía, el solo quería que fuera feliz y haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para que así fuera.

Alec tenía 19 años, a un par de meses de cumplir 20, y la única familia que le quedaba era Max y su padre en coma, quien a un no despertaba y no daba respuestas de hacerlo. Se cumplirían en unas semanas 4 años desde el accidente que acabo con las vidas de su madre y su hermana Isabelle, que los había dejado huérfanos a Max y a él y aún seguía doliendo, y lo haría siempre.

Siendo menores de edad, tuvieron que mudarse de New York a San Francisco con Hodge, el medio hermano de su padre que se convirtió en su tutor al no tener más familia y su padre en coma, pero él tenía problemas con el alcohol y cuando Alexander tenía casi 18 años, Hodge los abandono al perder todo el dinero que sus padres les habían dejado al igual que los negocios y su casa. Alexander jamás se había sentido tan perdido como esos días y fue cuando el llego como un ángel a sus vidas.

Michael Wayland, el que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y padrino de Alexander, que por algún motivo que no sabía se había distanciado de su familia hasta ese momento. Él les ayudo sin recibir nada a cambio, los llego de regreso a New York y los dejo vivir con él hasta que Alexander consiguió dinero durante un año sabático que tomo para poder rentar un departamento, que era de también de Michael y se los dejaba a un precio accesible, donde se fue a vivir con Max. Les ayudo a conseguir becas en sus estudios y que su padre pudiera seguir en el hospital donde él trabajaba.

Alexander ingreso en la universidad a estudiar leyes en el turno de la noche. Quería convertirse en un abogado para poder luchar por lo que era suyo, de su padre, de Max, sobre todo por su hermano para que pudiera tener un mejor futuro. Para defender a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Max refunfuño entre dientes y entro al baño. Alec rió sacudiendo la cabeza antes de ir a su cuarto y vestirse. Terminando fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno y al servirlo, su hermano apareció y se sentaron a desayunar. Una vez terminando, fueron a su cuarto para acabar de arreglar sus cosas y salieron juntos. Dejo primero a su hermano en la escuela y luego se fue a su trabajo.

Mientras Max estaba en la escuela, él trabajaba en una cafetería que le daba tiempo de estar con su hermano antes de ir a la universidad. Los fines de semana trabajaba unas horas en la noche en un bar exclusivo llamado Pandemonium donde las propinas eran muy buenas.

Saludo con un gesto a sus compañeros y fue adentro a ponerse su uniforme que solo consistía en una camisa blanca, un mandil rojo y una gorra, las tres prendas con el logo de la cafetería. Limpio las mesas desocupadas y luego fue lavarse las manos cuando le toco su turno de estar en la caja. La cafetería era de Elaine Lewis, una viuda con dos hijos, Rebecca quien estudiaba en California y Simon, de 17 años quien se había vuelto un buen amigo desde que Jordan los presento y gracias a él trabajaba en la cafetería.

La campana sonó indicando que alguien había entrado y sonrió al escuchar una animada voz saludar. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos impresionantes ojos color verde avellana. Jordan Kyle tenía una pinta de rockero pero las apariencias suelen engañar. Su amigo amplio su sonrisa al verlo y se acercó a la caja.

-Hola Alec, lo de siempre

-Hola Jordan-saludo

Le hizo su café de siempre pero su amigo se quedó ahí en la barra platicando con el pero buscando con la mirada a alguien. Alec se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-Simon ya no está, llegaste tarde-dijo

Jordan abrió la boca en una o y asintió pero luego frunció el ceño y lo miro de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No lo estaba buscando-replico

Alec se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Había notado que su amigo se comportaba de manera diferente con Simon y que se sentía atraído hacia el pero no se daba cuenta, solo lo habían notado Sebastián, George, la mamá de Simon y el. Así como también sospechaban los cuatro que esa atracción era reciproca pero ninguno de los dos daba muestra de saber eso lo cual se les hacía lindo pero estúpido aunque Alexander no tenía ninguna experiencia en eso del amor porque jamás existió algo con Jace.

Había conocido a Jordan unos días después de que regreso a la ciudad cuando por accidente el moreno choco contra con su bicicleta y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Le tenía gran aprecio al chico y sabía que podía contar con su apoyo al igual que de los demás. Gracias a él había conocido al resto de sus amigos, Sebastián Morgenstern con quien Jordan compartía departamento y quien le había conseguido el trabajo en el bar, y George Lovelace, primo de Jordan. Jamás había tenido tantos amigos como cuando regreso a New York, no era una persona sociable. Antes solo había tenido contacto con su hermana Izzy y Jace Herondale pero tras el accidente y lo sucedido con Jace, había perdido a ambos.

Jordan se fue después de una hora por un encargo pero llego Sebastián con su aire seductor y Alec sacudió la cabeza cuando su amigo rubio platino, casi pareciendo blanco, se acercó a unas chicas para coquetear. La forma de ser de Sebastián le recordaba a cierta manera a Jace. Rodo los ojos cuando su amigo lo miro con esa mirada significativa antes de dejar unos billetes en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Le preparo su latte y tomo varias magdalenas para acercarse y darle su pedido silencioso antes de tomar el dinero. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando las chicas soltaron unas risitas nada disimuladas y no volvió a mirar hacia ellos por la vergüenza.

Alexander era gay aunque no tenía el valor para decírselo a todo el mundo y menos tener esa soltura para desenvolverse como sus amigos, como Sebastián que no tenía ningún pelo en la boca en decir que era flexible. Jordan, Sebastián y Michael eran los únicos que sabían de su orientación sexual, sin contar a sus padres e Isabelle. Aun no se sentía preparado para decírselo a Max.

Su turno término una hora antes de que Max saliera de la escuela ya que su hermano estaba en el club de música y anime. Se despidió con la mano de su amigo quien le lanzo un beso sacándole otro sonrojo y fue a caminar al parque. Se sentó en una banca y saco su celular para seguir leyendo el pdf que su compañero Alan le había pasado para el siguiente examen. Después de unos minutos levanto la mirada sobándose las sienes cuando noto que un niño pequeño de unos 6 años caminaba solo por el parque.

Frunció el ceño y miro alrededor. No había muchas personas así que el niño estaba solo. ¿Y si estaba perdido? Se levantó y acerco al menor.

-Ehy, hola-dijo con algo de timidez

El niño levanto la mirada y Alec lo observo con asombro. El niño tenía el cabello rubio, piel bronceada y ojos rasgados. El color de sus ojos era impresionante. De un tono verde con dorado, como de gato y Alec se sintió hipnotizado por ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió tajante el niño

Alec se sorprendió por el tono de voz del menor y por la mirada acusadora dándole un aspecto amenazante pero lindo. Parpadeo varias veces y arrugo los labios para no sonreír como bobo.

-Lo siento, no quiero molestar pero te mire solo y creía que estabas perdido-explico

El niño enarco una ceja. –Pues no estoy perdido

Alec no supo que responder ante la obviedad.

-¿Y tus padres?-le pregunto

El niño cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho sin quitar esa expresión altanera.

-¡Que te importa!

Alec suspiro y sonrió de manera suave, de esas sonrisas que solo eran para Max.

-No, tal vez no debería de importarme pero lo hace. Estas solo en un horario donde deberías estar en la escuela o en tu casa y no veo nadie contigo. Además tengo un hermano menor y no me agradaría la idea de que esta solo por las calles. ¿Has comido algo? ¿No tienes hambre…? Oh, me llamo Alec, ¿y tú?

El niño lo miro fijamente por unos segundos sin borrar la expresión hasta que suspiro y sus ojos lo miraron con algo parecido a timidez.

-No, no he comido desde la mañana-murmuro

Noto que había sido un obstáculo para el niño admitirlo y le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos.

-Ven, te invito algo

Se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos pero al notar que el niño no lo seguía, se detuvo y giro para verlo extrañado.

-No me vas a robar, ¿verdad?-dijo el menor

Alec casi se atraganto con su propia saliva y luego rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, no te voy a robar, ¿Por qué lo haría? Pero si quieres, te invito un helado y vamos a comer cuando mi hermano salga de la escuela. ¿Qué dices?

El niño balanceo la cabeza como si analizara sus opciones y luego sonrió con una bonita sonrisa y asintió. Alec le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

El menor movió sus pies cuando se sentaron en la banca después de comprar sus helados.

-Caleb. Caleb Bane

 _ **Jejeje, mi primera historia Malec. Y sip, lo siento pero las cosas tenían que ser así. El personaje de Izzy es uno de mis favoritos pero en la historia era requerido que estuviera muerta.**_

 _ **Y si, esta George de "**_ Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy _ **", aunque meteré otros personas de esa saga.**_

 _ **Admito que un principio no iba a meter a Michael y Robert iba a estar muerto pero se me ocurrió un ¿y si? Y pues yolo. Se me ocurrió meterlo y en los últimos días me he obsesionado con él. Aún estoy en dudas si meter un poco de MichaelxRobert 7w7 me da tantas ganas que aún lo estoy considerando.**_

 _ **Habrá mucho ooc con los personajes, sobre todo con Sebastián/Jonathan, lo pondré como me imagino hubiera sido el verdadero Jonathan de ojos verdes. Luego pondré porque le deje el nombre de Sebastián y no su verdadero nombre.**_

 _ **La historia tendrá principalmente parejas gays porque es un fic y así lo quiero hacer.**_

 _ **Las parejas serán:**_ _**Magnus x Alexander**_

 _ **Sebastián x Jace**_

 _ **Jordan x Simon**_

 _ **Ragnus x Raphael (aun lo estoy pensado)**_

 _ **Buenos, gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por mi historia y darle una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Por favor, voten y comenten.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


End file.
